


a rip in the fabric of the ongoing

by crookedspoon



Series: [f100] The Dream of a Common Language [4]
Category: Batman: Arkham Knight, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, POV Harley Quinn, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: She lands in Star City a few months prior, right on the doorstep of Queen Industries.





	a rip in the fabric of the ongoing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written for "A long lost OTP" from [this prompt list](https://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com/post/176528082265/joufancyhuh-yourlocalpriestess-and-i-have-come) and #13 "Time travel" from femslash100's drabble cycle: fic tropes.
> 
> I interpreted "long lost" as "haven't written in a while", and I haven't written Harley/Christina since April 2016. Which is sad, because I loved them a lot. Even though there's almost nothing to go on, lol.

It was a simple matter of tracking down a Flash and threatening his loved ones to make him do what she needed of him. She got the idea from Deathstroke, who's had some experience with that. Only, he warned her, it didn't pan out the way he'd expected.

When does it ever? That's the whole reason Harley is undertaking the procedure. Because nothing ever goes her way. She can think of more fun ways to spend her Sunday afternoon than hurtling backwards through time and space.

They land in Star City a few months prior, right on the doorstep of Queen Industries. It's a beautiful spring day, the sun is glinting off the high rises and the sweet scent of togetherness permeates the air.

It melts her enough to hand over the keys and the combination to the industrial freezer she'd stashed her hostages in and send the Flash on his merry way. 

If all goes well, she won't need to return to her time anymore. There's nothing left for her there.

As she rides the elevator to the upper levels, her heart's aflutter in anticipation. This time, she won't be too late.

The screams indicate she's on the right track.

The moment the elevator dings, she can smell it: the carnage. It's ripe with memories of better times, yet in this moment, it's also ripe with possibilities.

She finds Christina in the conference room, spattered with the blood of the recently deceased, cackling madly. 

Harley smiles. Right on time.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Madonna del Parto" by Forrest Gander.


End file.
